dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Daily Minecraftia
is a newspaper based in Minecraftia City, explaining the current events in Minecraftia City, Minecraftia, as well as politics, sports, finances, business, advertisements, and even yonkomas in Minecraftia. Known articles Classroom horror at Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School Written: March 14, 2000 A Canadian-American-Minecraftian student slit his teacher’s throat in an act of revenge after his Nintendo Game Boy was confiscated. The student, named only as Jack Fuchs in local news reports, had been discovered playing with his Game Boy by his teacher Hikari Uchida during recess at Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School in Minecraftia City. The following day Fuchs went to Uchida’s classroom where the teacher was sat marking papers and slit her throat from behind. The 37-year-old mother-of-one died at the scene as the student fled. Today, Fuchs' father, Frederic Fuchs, who runs as the headmaster of the hacktivist group Team Crimson, congratulated his son for the crime before turning himself in to police in Minecraftia City. Uchida had worked as an elementary school teacher at Emenbee for ten years before her brutal murder, school officials told El TV Kadsre. She had taken the student’s Game Boy after the 11-year-old boy had used it during recess, but it had been returned at the end of the day. Despite this, Fuchs attacked Uchida as she was preparing lessons in her classroom, just two days after the Minecraftia High School Prom – an annual formal dance where students confess their love to their love interests, which Uchida's 15-year-old nephew took her daughter to. Officials say a fellow teacher heard Uchida’s scream and called emergency serviced, but the 37-year-old was dead before an ambulance arrived. Queen Konata Becomes Pregnant: What to Expect Written: July 26, 2005 Local doctors at the Minecraftia Health Network have made an exciting announcement that Queen Konata was going to be having a baby in February or March of next year. According to nationwide reactions, Minecraftians were becoming excited about this, and kids are probably sending letters to the monarch determining what the baby will be. Hearthcliffe Defeated: Minecraftia High School Wins First Battle of Minecraftia Written: August 1, 2005 Minecraftia High School students Susumu "Driller" Takajima and Kagami Ochiai were honored by King Susumu and Queen Konata as they defeated Hearthcliffe at Minecraftia University over the weekend. The battle, which had been ongoing since May of this year, had been really brutal for Minecraftia High School students. "I helped Driller defeat Hearthcliffe, and it was a tough job", says Shira Katsumoto, who is a second-year student at the school. Hearthcliffe Returns: Now More Active Written: July 17, 2006 In a brief outcry at the Minecraftia Square, Susumu "Driller" Takajima has confirmed that Takumi Hearthcliffe has returned to Minecraftia and is now much more active. "I thought we defeated him, and it was a great regret over his destructiveness, and now, he is back and among us again," says Kumiko Uchida, daughter of the late Hikari Uchida. Local officials have arrested a fourth-year student at Minecraftia High School named Joey Belmont accused of using Driller's blood to revive Hearthcliffe after seeing Driller and Kagami Ochiai outside the Minecraftia Opera House from an evening performance of The Flight of the Bamboo Cutter. The Monarch of Minecraftia is currently publishing guides for homeowners to protect their homes from Heartchliffe, as King Susumu heard the truth of these rumors of Hearthcliffe returning. Details that led to the event was that Belmont found Hearthcliffe's body in a bursted ofuda by Kumiko Uchida and put his heavy body inside a cauldron to prepare the revival. Ryan Tenmetsu, the headmaster of Minecraftia High School, believed that Hearthcliffe and his followers (known as Crimsonites) had gained access to the Lucky Star Kingdom itself Friday evening, trying to find Queen Konata's Lighting Scepter before being chased out by the guards of the castle. Meanwhile, King Susumu is insisting that Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai set out to form an army similar to Team Crimson and crush Hearthcliffe. Stalker Forum Ender Farms Busted Over Biggest Crackdown On Phishing and Cyberbullying Written: January 24, 2007 At a large mansion in Dockery Bay in Kyoushin Province, a series of vintage artifacts worth millions were seized with the man living there arrested after he sealed himself inside a safe room and found right next to a revolver. His name is Junzou Tsukimoto, and Minecraftian officials believed he is one of the top phishing and cyberbullying pirates on the internet. Minecraftian police said that he was listed on warrants relating to phishing and cyberbullying offenses based on racketeering. Minecraftian officials said that he, along with two other people, ran the popular forum under the name of Ender Farms, a place where users make fun of celebrities and other users. It was also a place where its users trolled other internet users when writing legal complaints by grabbing their personal information. Another reason for controversy was that the main topic was often associated with dark humor, with its context being very profane in nature. Officials from Minecraftia City said that Susumu "Driller" Takajima and Kagami Ochiai, two of Minecraftia's famous drillers, were also victims of the site. This all happened when Ender Farms user "MissionBinary" posted a fake story of Driller contracting cancer and Kagami being assassinated by Hearthcliffe. "MissionBinary and Tsukimoto could likely be Crimsonites or followers of Hearthcliffe," says Ryan Tenmetsu, headmaster of Minecraftia High School. Minecraftian officials realized that Ender Farms was not aware of both issues, but its users helped to turn the world into chaos. Due to its dark content, the site was regularly blacklisted in schools and various countries. As of today, Minecraftian and US officials have now shut down Ender Farms' website. But when this happened, hacktivists from Team Crimson temporarily shut down NCMEC's and SPCA's websites respectively. Hearthcliffe and other Elite Hackers from Team Crimson Busted Written: April 3, 2007 The Minecraftia Police has initiated a major takedown on the war against computer crime, and authorities across four countries have captured at least seven hackers from the United States, Canada, Minecraftia, and Japan in a recent string of high-profile cyber attacks that they have carried out. The Federal Bureau of Investigation is now worried that trying to take them down will only spawn more. They have breached government websites, financial services, and entertainment conglomerates. The perpetrator, being Jack Fuchs, was revealed to be Hearthcliffe, who was the serial killer in the Emenbee Teacher Murder in 2000. Six other hackers were involved in Team Crimson, which is associated with the hacktivist group Anonymous. Hearthcliffe, who is also a hacker, was reported during his senior year at Mineplex All Boys High School in Minecraftia City stating that he quit attending class entirely with the exception of one course. He allegedly hacked into teachers' accounts by installing keyloggers on their classroom computers, capturing keystrokes every time they logged into the system. The staff at the school also reported he changed his grades into straight A's. After graduating, it felt like he made more than $70,000 from a scholarship. When he went to start his college degree at Minecraftia University, everything spilled out there. He lost his diploma, got kicked out of Minecraftia University, and was arrested by the Minecraftia Police Department. He was charged with hacking, murder, and other crimes. He and his accomplices were also arrested, with their attacks hitting more than five million victims. "I couldn't believe the FBI and the SPCA were able to identify the perpetrators, and trying to get them is extremely difficult," says King Susumu, monarch of Minecraftia. One of those hackers, who goes by the name of Joey Belmont, known as "Mint Cookie" on social media, pleaded guilty for reviving Hearthcliffe last year. The SPCA also realized that Belmont and a few others were behind some notorious attacks, launching distributed denial of service attacks on Nihon Ad Systems, Toei Animation, and 20th Century Fox as retaliation for taking down swaths of doujin content on YouTube and other websites. Viacom's website was also hacked after the Viacom v. YouTube case after they did the same thing with NAS and TCF. There, they posted a fake story stating that Deng Xiaoping was still alive and well in mainland China. Xiaoping died of Parkinson's in the late 1990s. They even disabled access to the Lucky Star Kingdom's website, and Queen Konata also reported Team Crimson hacking into email accounts and stealing information about a recent conference call between the kingdom itself and Minecraftia High School. The suspect even recorded that call and shared it on 4chan as well as other imageboards. "There's a lot of bragging tweets about this, and every time we defeat a hacker, they grow two back," says Susumu Takajima of Minecraftia High School. The arrests of them will cause a debacle for the group, with some claiming this to be a non-sequitur of their movement. Category:Fictional Newspapers